simsfreeplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Mysterious Island (Location)
The Mysterious Island is a second town map, distinct from the first. To unlock it, players must complete the Mysterious Island Quest, then they can access it by taking the bridge beyond the four Premium lots. Areas There are several areas on the island that can only be built during a quest. The only exception being Northern Glade Castle which can be built to unlock a discovery quest. *Stables - can be built during Need For Steed *Bingo Hall - can be built at the end of Seniors quest *High Top Carnival - requires Entertainer Life Orbs, unlocked during Life Dreams and Legacies *Barkshire Pet Park - requires Animal Fanatic Life Orbs, unlocked during Life Dreams and Legacies *Public Beach - requires Sporty Life Orbs, unlocked during Life Dreams and Legacies *Ice Ape Arcade - requires Geek Life Orbs, unlocked during Life Dreams and Legacies *Northern Glade Castle - can be built whenever, unlocks the discovery quest 'Royal Lineage' *Jolly Rabbit - can be unlocked after completing the quest 'The Pirate And His Goddess' 20171007 110159 kindlephoto-7048740.jpg|Stables 20171020_163934_kindlephoto-3833047.jpg|Bingo Hall 20171007 110046 kindlephoto-7022214.jpg|Icon for the High Top Carnival 20171007 110040 kindlephoto-7009640.jpg|Icon for the Barkshire Pet Park 20141223_080312.jpg|Public Beach 20171007 110032 kindlephoto-6960923.jpg|Icon for the Ice Ape Arcade Residences The Mysterious Island has more resident lots including seven Premium lots and four Houseboats. Each houseboat can only be unlocked and built when each monument levels up to level 5. The houseboats cost SPs. Two Premium lots are next to the Riches of Terra, four lots surround the Tempest of Bliss and one is next to the Volcano. 20171022 180203 kindlephoto-596951.jpg|Two Premium lots near Riches of Terra 20171022 180155 kindlephoto-565028.jpg|Four Premium lots near Tempest of Bliss 20171022 180212 kindlephoto-616248.jpg|One Premium lot next to the Volcano Monuments There are four element-based monuments that can be leveled up using resources that Sims find doing everyday tasks. Some of these resources can be difficult to find, but there is no specific technique to finding certain resources besides completing as many tasks as possible. Examples of tasks: * Doing any hobby option * Planting * Watching TV * Sleeping After each action, a piece of material will appear above your Sim's head. These are resources used to build the monuments. When you find a certain amount of resources (for example: Riches of Terra requires 5 pickaxes, 5 gold and 5 granite to level up to level 5) a pop up will show saying you can now upgrade that monument to increase Simoleons, XP or the percentages of hobbies to level up faster. Once the Monuments are leveled up to level 25, they will activate the Volcano at the center of the island. The Riches of Terra Can be found near the Island bridge. X means the number of Simoleons will increase each time you level up the monument. Description: Gives your Sims a chance to gain X bonus Simoleon generating actions, such as gardening, baking and working! Flames of Wisdom Near the Volcano. X means the amount of experience points gained from the following below and will increase each time you level up the monument. Description: Gives your Sims a chance to gain X bonus XP after doing XP generating actions, such as using objects, gardening, baking and working! Tempest of Bliss Near the Bingo Hall. X means the percentage rate, so every time your Sims do an action the monument will decrease their motivation each time you level up the monument. Description: Decreases the rate at which your Sims' motives drain by 'X'%. Springs of Fortune Near the Flames of Wisdom. Unlocks at level 33. X means the amount of experience points and Simoleons gained. Description: Increases the chance of getting XP and Simoleon bonuses from the 'The Riches of Terra' and 'Flames of Wisdom' by X%. Ancient Goddess The Ancient Goddess can only be unlocked after you complete the main quest, The Pirate And His Goddess. By trading resources that are otherwise used for the Monuments, some Simoleons, and Social Points to the Jolly Rabbit, you gain one of three gems: Emerald, ruby, and gold. Each time you level up the monument, you will gain a percentage boost to level up faster in hobbies. The monument can be leveled up to level 25. See also *The Pirate and His Goddess Category:Locations